Cables designed for use external to a metal enclosure such as a computer housing are typically jacketed in a thick dielectric material to provide flammability and abrasion resistance and physical durability. Such cables are often further shielded in a conductive metal foil or braid in order to contain electromagnetic fields and prevent them from radiating into the external environment or interfering with other electrical or electronic systems.